linguamicronizitfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvie vartan - danse ta vie 'danser tua vi / bailar tua vi'/ what a feeling - flashdance 'Quel sentiment'
English http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/flashdance/flashdancewhatafeeling.htm thumb|300px|right ;First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream :Primer, cuan ilya nada m una lenta brillanta sońa ;That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind :Esa tua medo parecer caśermon fund interior tua mente ;All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride :Toda sol j crier'e silencious lacrimas plena de orgullo ;In a world made of steel, made of stone :En un mondo feita de acie, feita de roc ;Well I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm :Bien j oir la music, cerar mi ox, sentir la rytm ;Wrap around, take a hold of my heart :Envolver circ, prend un sez de mi cor Chorus: ;What a feeling, bein's believin' :Quel una sentiment, esse e crer ;I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life :J ne p l'av toda, aora J dansando por mi vida ;Take your passion, and make it happen :Ter tua passion, y fe se avenir ;Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life :Image venir viva, tu p danser to traves tua vida Solo ;Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm :Aora j oir la music, cerar mi ox, j esse rytm ;In a flash it takes hold of my heart :En una flux, sa prend un sez de mi cor (with ... "now I'm dancing through my life") ;What a feeling :Quel una sentiment, ;What a feeling (I am music now), bein's believin' (I am rhythm now) :Quel una sentiment (J esse music ja), esse e crer (J esse music ja) ;Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life :Image venir viva, tu p danser to traves tua vida ;What a feeling (I can really have it all) :Quel una sentiment (J p veramente l'av todo) ;What a feeling (Pictures come alive when I call) :Quel una sentiment (Images venir viva cuan j apel) ;I can have it all (I can really have it all) :J p se av todo (I p veramente l'av toda) ;Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call) :Av se toda (Pinturas venir viva cuan j charmar) ;(call, call, call, call, what a feeling) I can have it all :(apel, apel, apel, apel, quel una sentiment) I p av se toda ;(Bein's believin') bein's believin' :(Esse e crer) esse e crement ;(Take your passion, make it happen) make it happen :(Ter tua passion, fe se avenir) fe se avenir ;(What a feeling) what a feeling... fade :(Quel una sentiment) quel sentiment... desvanecer Français http://www.bide-et-musique.com/song/530.html thumb|300px|right ;Danse dans le silence :Danser en l' silencio ;Sur la scène de ta vie :Sur la scena de tua vi ;Et puis danse sur tes larmes :Y pues danser sur tua lacrimas ;Et l'amour enfui :Y la l' amor fuir'e ;Danse seul dans ta tête :Danser solo en tua capo ;Fais un geste, fais un pas :Fe un gesture, fe un estapa ;La musique est en toi :La music e en twa ;Danse-la ! :Danserle ! ;Danse ta liberté :Danser tua liberte ;Dans la foule ou le bruit :En la masse o la ruido ;Si tu vis, alors danse ta vie ! :Si tu viv, pues danser tua vi ! ;L'évidence, c'est la danse ! :L' evidencia, ce la danse ! ;Invente une musique et ta vie, danse-la ! :Inventar una music y tua vi, danserle! ;Suis la lumière imaginaire :E la luxal imaginacion ;D'un soleil qui n'existera rien que pour toi ! :D' un sol qi ne exister nada que para twa ! ;J'ai dansé sur des peines :J danser'e sur de penas ;Pour m'en faire des sourires :Para fe me en de sonrisas ;J'ai dansé sur des chaînes :J danser'e sur de cadenas ;Pour m'enfuir ! :Para fuirme ! ;L'évidence, c'est la danse ! :L' evidencia, ce la danse ! ;Tu existes, alors toute ta vie, danse-la ! :Tu exister, pues toda tua vi, danserle ! ;Sur un fil ! :Sur un cadena ! ;Invisible :Invisible ;Sur le fil des jours, tes amours tu danseras :Sur la cadena de jurs, tua amores tu danser ;Alors danse ! :Ici danser ! ;L'évidence ! (tu danses ou tu tombes !) :L' evidencia ! (tu danser o tu tombes !) ;C'est la danse (on va dans le monde !) :Ce la danse (om va en l' mondo !) ;Tu existes, alors toute ta vie, danse-la ! :Tu exister, pues toda tua vi, danserle ! ;Sur un fil (tu danses ou tu tombes !) :Sur un cadina (tu danser o tu tombes !) ;Invisible (on va dans le monde !) :Invisible (om va en l' mondo !) ;Oh, va danser ta vie ! (tu existes, alors tu danses !) :Oh, va danser tua vi ! (tu exister, pues tu danser !) ;Va danser ta vie ! (tu peux danser toutes les danses !) :Va danser tua vi ! (tu p danser toda las danses !) ;Sur la lumière (tu danses ou alors tu tombes !) :Sur la luxal (ti danser o pues tu tombes !!) ;Imaginaire (tu t'en vas au fond du monde !) :Imaginacion (tu va te en a fund de mondo !) ;Alors danse ! danse ! danse ! va danser ta vie ! :Pues danse ! danse ! danse ! va danser tua vida ! ;L'évidence, tu existes alors tu danses (c'est la danse !) :L' evidencia, tu exister pues tu danser (ce la danse !) ;Tu peux chanter tout le temps ! :Tu p śanter tuoda la texes ! ;Sur un fil ! :Sur un cadena ! ;Tu danses ou alors du tombes ! :Tu danser o pues de tombes ! ;Tu t'en vas au fond du monde :Tu va te en a fund de mondo